A domestic refrigerator is a device that is used to store food items in a home. Domestic refrigerators typically include a refrigerated compartment into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption and a door that permits user access to the refrigerated compartment. Many domestic refrigerators also include a dispenser in the door that is operable to dispense water or ice. Sometimes, the water dispensing system providing water to the dispenser may become clogged by calcium carbonate, commonly known as scale.